Such a dispensing device makes it possible for compounds, such as mortar compounds or sealing compounds packaged in containers, to be dispensed at an application place. Containers encompass, for example, cartridges having one or more compartments for one or more components of the compound to be extruded, which is/are either contained directly in the compartments of the cartridge or else packaged, for example, in a foil pack. The term “container” also encompasses foil packs filled with one or more components of the compound to be extruded, said foil packs being inserted into a separate holder or into a holder arranged on the dispensing device.
German patent application DE 34 28 202 A1 discloses a dispensing device for containers containing a compound, comprising a piston rod that can be moved with respect to the compartment, and an extruding device. The extruding device comprises a drive wheel for advancing the piston rod, a motor for driving the drive wheel as well as a planetary gear that is interposed between the drive wheel and the motor and that has a gear rotational axis and a ring gear having multiple recesses that are located along its circumference at intervals from each other. Moreover, there is an actuating switch for actuating the motor. There is also a blocking element for the ring gear, which can be moved from a blocking position that blocks the ring gear of the planetary gear into a releasing position that releases this ring gear.
When the actuating switch is activated, the motor is actuated, for instance, by means of an appropriate control unit or by being directly energized. In this process, the planetary gear causes the drive wheel to rotate, and the piston rod is advanced by a prescribed value. With each advancing movement of the piston rod, a corresponding quantity of the compound is extruded through a dispensing opening. When the actuating switch is actuated, the blocking element that is directly connected to the actuating switch is simultaneously moved into the releasing position along a linear guide link. When the actuating switch is in the non-actuated state, the blocking element is in the blocking position in which the ring gear is blocked and in which the piston rod can be moved into its initial position, for example, in order to insert a new container or a different container into the compartment.